What have you done?
by Woman-of-the-oldest-profession
Summary: "DON'T LET HIM TAKE ME AWAY!-" frightened emerald eyes stared into charcoal pained eyes "-Severus?"... "You were merely a toy. Do you think I loved you?" Continuation of I could have been your princess.
1. Chapter 1

Hello! This is the next book to the I could have been your princess. Many people really like the other story. just hope people will enjoy this one as well! I don't own Harry Potter or the characters. I own plot!

Severus looked into his bedroom, where Harry laid; resting... dreaming. He smiled sadly as he thought of loosing this sudden gift.

It had been two weeks since his rescue for the boy and during the two weeks he'd been here. He'd been questioned by Dumbledore and cared for by Poppy.

He and Harry have had some alone time; they mainly consisted of Harry telling him abouts his hopes and prays. Severus could only ask how this child held onto those for so long.

Holding onto false wonders. He regrets the floo call to Lucius everytime Harry asks for a kiss.

Soon he won't get any...

He'll be alone

There's a soft whimper from Harry and Severus feels he should fight the impulse to pull the child into his arms and hold him close.

Failing to fight the need, he slides himself into Harry's new bed and strokes the soft head of hair; whispering sweet nothings and kissing his forehead.

The light breathing from the boys sleeping body, was music his ears and seemed to play the role of a lullaby.

Sleep soon found itself into the potion master's Monday and left his dreaming of a future with Harry.

Lucius paced back and forth, he heart was nervous for the sudden arrival of Harry Potter, but his brain made him think as straight as he could without jumping out the window.

He had asked Narcrissa to move into a guest room and explain the plan to protect both Severus and the Boy-Who-Lived; yet there was a matter of Draco.

Draco was still not talking much to anyone since he found himself in the house of Ravenclaw; his son seemed almost disgusted to even look in the mirror.

Lucius was happy his son wasn't going to be bound t the fate that he had and was more than pleased to find out his son seemed to have made no interest in going to social with other house; or even students.

"Dad, why is mom sleeping in the room next to mine?" The blond swirled to face his son.

Draco had long blond hair, held in a side braid, his blue eyes held no malice and showed compassion; it amazed him that Draco was a Malfoy.

"I have someone who will be sharing a bed with me son." He spoke calmly, but felt the world crush him.

"Are you sleeping with another woman?" Draco looked horrified.

Shaking his head he slowly explained about Harry and Severus.

"I want you to be kind to Harry. Understand?"

The teen merely nodded and walked on up stairs; muttering questions and insults beneath his breath.

"As a Malfoy you should not mutter." He quipped.

The young Malfoy growled and slammed the door.

"That went better than I thought." He frowned.

Lucius still had to make sure Severus wouldn't back out of this fair play of the fairy tales. He pointed his wand to the empty fire place.

A burst of flames spat out of his wand and caressed ths fire place aith warm and the heated glow.

Sighing he ran his fingers through his hair; only to stop whenit started to hurt.

Recently

Everything hurt...


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for the extremely late update. I have been working on a leash! Well with all do introduction!

Draco punched the wall and repeated the action time and time again.

He came home for the Christmas holiday and now, he was finding out that some random stranger was going to be sleeping in his father's bed.

Stripping himself naked and climbing into the satin sheets; staring up into the velvet cloak that covered the sighed and wrapped his hands around his head.

He ran over a few more questions before his eye lids began to droop and a silent yawn slipped out of his mouth.

Harry smiled and snuggled onto to Severus's thigh as he finished off the story.

"And they lived happily ever after..." he closed the book and looked down at Harry "the end."

"I like Rapunzel. It reminds me of me almost. "

Snape blinked a few times and raised his eyebrow in confusion.

"Well, she's locked away from the world and held hostage by a horrid person and then is saved by a prince!"

Emerald stared into charcoal eyes and time seemed to stand still.

Snape caressed Harry's cheek and brought them nose to nose; inhaling the sweet sent that is boy.

"What of your prince was another?" The potion master asked carefully; trying not to break already broken parts.

Laughter that could make an angel jealous came out of the young boy, smiling up at him with a heart full of love.

"I know you are my prince." He leaned in and pressed their lips softly against one another.

Severus relaxed and felt himself soon moving on impulse; pulling Harry into him lap.

Wrapping his arms around the child's waist he wanted to deepen the kiss, but well knowing that what he wanted and what Harry needed was two different things.

Placing his hand softly onto his chest, Snape pushed Potter gently away from the kiss and looked him straight in the eyes.

"I have kissed you many times, but I am not satisfied-"

"Then what do you want?" Harry was indeed aimed to please.

"Harry, what I want is something I want you to be ready to give and because of what your uncle did. You may-"

Harry was shaking in his arms, soon realising what he wanted and tears weld up in his eyes.

"Harry, I will not do anything unless you are willing." This seemed to calm his nerves, but now by much.

"Nobody will harm you or come near you-" holding the boy to his chest, he pet the unruly hair and whispered into his ear.

"They will have to kill me to get to you."

Severus knew that their was someone willing to kill him to get to him and that soon these moments he couldn't live without would soon come to an end.

"I love you Severus." Harry's voice was muffled, by Severus's robe.

The potion master sighed and couldn't help himself, but reply with a longing kiss to the top of his head.


	3. Chapter 3

Dumbledore frowned as he and Minerva looked at one another.

They were both extremely upset that they were lied to, that they had to review the entire situation... and Harry!

Minerva had screamed at Severus for second guessing his moves and motives, but all she nearly threw a wave of curses Dumbledore's way for not telling her this.

Now they sat there, struggling to understand and find a solution to a problem that had started a war and ended on.

"I say we don't tell anyone the boy is alive-"

Dumbledore's eyes sparked with some surprise and pride.

"I mean... well if You-Know-Who finds out and or one of his followers... plus the press! We must hide him here for safety." Minerva's mothering instincts were showing through her stern facade.

"I humbly agrees with you Mini! Now, we must tell Severus not to anything unrational to cause harm to the boy!"

The younger of the two frowned and shook her head.

"You don't understand do you?"

The spark that was there in his eyes faded and soon was extinguished.

"Unfortunately, I would assume I don't." His voice was fearful.

"I wish that Severus take Harry out of the country. To Canada or America! Somewhere the Dark Lord will never find either of them! I WANT SEVERUS TO STOP SPYING!" She was standing and making herself known.

Dumbledore couldn't understand... and yet he did and was still determined to keep the child here; this after all was fate.

"Fate is cruel Mini and trying to stop it won't do any good, nor procrastinating the events which will come in play-" he grabbed her hand.

"The boy is the only one who can kill the monster that Tom Marvoli had became-"

He stood up and walked toward the door.

"I am sorry. We must train him."

She looked away and out the window, placing a hand across her heart; tears welling into her eyes, but only one fell.

"After all he's been through. I hope he is as strong as his magic is."

A silent agreement from the headmaster and a gentle sigh.

"Have faith Mini. I do..."

Dumbledore left with a soft smile.

"I have no more faith... not even good dreams."

She looked to the floor and soon there was no fighting the tears.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry would admit this to the world if anyone asked, he loved Severus Snape. There was no denying it and Harry was not trying to deny anything, but he did wonder if Snape would get bored of him because he wasn't giving his body to the man; it frightened him.

Severus was a kind man, but in some way he guessed that every gentle person would eventually become evil or angry, but what as he going to do about this? He could go see that nice nurse lady or maybe even that older woman with the tight bun in her hair; Minerva is what everyone called her. He could keep quite and pretend that nothing is wrong, but that lead most of his childhood into a darker road than it had to be.

He would sometimes wonder aimlessly through the halls at this castle and talk to some of the paintings, he also found quick comfort in the house elves that worked here at the so called** 'school' **, but really he would just walk around trying to forget the past and look to the future in the arms of a new lover.

He walked toward the opened fields and the grandstands, his jaw dropped as he looked around at the large poles with hoops and saw the stands started way higher up than the ones on the Telly.

"What is this?" He was so excited he didn't even notice that he was being watched by someone flying.

"This dear child!" A voice hollered from above. " Is a Quidditch field!"

Harry jumped up when a hand placed on his shoulder and he soon spun around to look at the man who had told him what he was standing on and quite frankly even though he has no idea what Quidditch is; he liked the sound of it.

Standing before him was a man, in all red, his shirt was opened in the front showing off multiple tattoo's and he had long black hair that seemed to enjoy flowing in the wind and not being brushed.

"What's Quittitch?" Harry looked the man eye to eye.

"Quidditch, and its the best game in wizard history! Well, other than chess, but I was never good at that game." He laughs.

"I'm Sirius Black..." the man makes a weird face and almost squints.

"I know that I'm supposed to be in Azkaban, but I was let out because I'm needed for the war.. I'm freaking you out aren't I?"

The man blinked and ruffled the kids head.

"How about I show you how to play? You know back when I was in school, I was one of the best Beaters in the whole school! My bestest friend James Potter was-"

"Wait! You know James Potter?"

Sirius Black raised his eyebrow and looked a little confused, but now that he looked at the kid full on there was something about him that made him want to hold onto the kid and love him; maybe it was those green eyes.

GREEN EYES

Chills ran down his spine and he soon realized who this kid was. He picked the kid up and spun the boy round and round until both became way to dizzy to keep doing something like this.

"You're Harry Potter! MY MERLIN! YOU ARE ALIVE!"

Harry blinked and soon remembered what the Head-Master told him to do if anyone asked if he was Harry Potter.

"Nope."

Sirius stopped laughing and cheering and soon began to eye ball the kid over and over, why would the kid deny he was himself? Unless it was something to do with the war?

"Look, you can trust me because if you were Harry Potter, then I would be your God-father."

His eyes widen as he looked at the man in red and soon his eyes filled with tears. He stilled had someone left alive that would be considered family and he was more than happy to trust this man.

Sirius pulled the kid into his arms and stroked his back with a fatherly affection , telling Harry how everything will be okay and how he will be there for him no matter what.

After a while Harry did calm down and managed to hug the new friend back. Apologizing for looking so weak and lame for their first time meeting, but the man merely laughed and ruffled his hair.

"Don't worry kiddo. You look like you have been through hell, how about I show you how to play Quidditch and then afterwards we'll go to my dormfor some tea and dinner?"

Harry went to open his mouth in saying yes, but was quickly shut out by an angry voice.


	5. Chapter 5

"What do you think you're doing?" Sirius turned around to face the irritated voice.

Storming toward the two was a man in all black from head to toe, black robes bellowing in the soft breeze of the out doors, eyes staring daggers into the man in red; almost as if it could kill him and it probably could, but Sirius is used to the hatred.

Sirius smiled and hissed through clutched teeth. Snape stood face to face with the man in red, scowling and getting ready to draw his wand.

Harry sensed the tension between the two and started breathing faster, not ready to hear screaming and watching fist clash or worse killing. He was still trying to get over the death of his uncle and how he did nothing to stop it; how the man he is in love with committed the crime and could easily kill his God-father.

"I believe I'm bonding with my God-son and getting to be compassionate with someone." The man smiled.

"You know something you couldn't do... kind of like get Lily." He laughed and wrapped his hands around Harry shoulders.

Severus straightened and breathed raggedly, gripping his wand tighter and tighter, waiting for his chance. He opened his mouth, but closed it slowly when he look at his partner in his ex-bullies arms, sighing he slid his wand back up his arm and extended his hand out to the man. All his pride is going down the drain and out the window.

"Look, for Harry. I'm going to put what was in the past in the past." It was hard to put all this behind, but Harry needed him and well...

Maybe he needed Harry more than Harry needed him...

"What do you have to do with my God-son?" He looked from the boy in his arms to the way Severus looked at Harry.

Some say Sirius was never smart, but to be honest he could be when he wanted to. He may have been a jock, jerk, and a bully, but he knew that glance that Severus was giving the boy. He wasn't sure if Snivellus could feel love, but from what was happening here.

Sirius didn't have the foggiest idea what to do, he stared at the pale spider like fingers for quite sometime the sighed softly. Reaching his hand out to the others he shook it cautiously at first, but relaxed into it as Harry grinned ear to ear.

"Well, if you really must know what Harry is to me then I shall tell you."

Harry looked around Snape to see a man in the finest robes with long platinum blond hair and eyes as cold as ice. A shiver ran down his spine and his heart raced in fear and anticipation. He tugged slightly on the red coat.

"Harry is NOTHING to you Severus dear-"

The voice caught both the young men's attention causing Sirius to be on edge and Severus to pull Harry tightly to him; as if letting the child go would be the destruction of the world.

"Now, times up. Three weeks... just as you promised." Snape snarled and raised his head.

"Lucius Malfoy, I was sent a letter to you a week ago letting you know I will not let up him up and that you will not have him. Did you not receive it?" His voice wavered as he tried his best to lie through his teeth.

Sirius pulled his wand out of his back pocket and pointed it directly at the elegant wizard, eyes blazing with a steady fire; he just got his God-son like hell he was going to loose him.

"I see, well, I will go back home and talk sternly to my house elves. Make sure everything is in it place." Lucius peered at the frightened, but yet interested youth.

The long black hair that cascaded down one side of the his shoulder, while showing off his brilliant green eyes that would make a man go weak in the knees, the hair hid the scar quite well; if he didn't know better he would have almost thought this wasn't Harry Potter. The black outfit that clung tightly to the growing young man, made Lucius mouth water a little, but just as he realized where his mind was going he walked over and grasped Harry's hand.

"My name is Lucius Malfoy, I wish to be considered for being your night in shining armor." He placed a swift kiss to the boys hand.

Halfheartedly he smiled at Snape, who merely held Harry close to his chest and sneered at the man. He bid the man in red goodbye as well, but only received a glare.

As quickly as the man came he was gone and Sirius targeted Severus.

"You better have good reasoning for why you were going to hand Harry over to the Dark Lords best man?" Wand still twitching to be used.

"I will explain that when Harry is not around. He doesn't need to be subjected to all this drama." He raised his eyebrow waiting for the mans response.

Lowering his wand, he placed it back into his back pocket and nodded.

"So, what are you to Harry?" Crossing his arms over his chest he waited for an answer.

"His..-"

"He's my lover!" Harry threw his arms around Snape's neck and snuggled into him a little.

Snape hugged Harry, but carefully pushed him away and walked toward Sirius.

"I hope this-" Holding his face he went down.

Anger boiled through the man in red and he looked at his bloodied knuckles, then down to Snape who blacked out due to the force in which the punch collided with his nose.

"Looks like I broke your nose again." He muttered.


	6. Chapter 6

When Severus had finally come through all he could see were watery emerald eyes and a very angry man in red. He wanted to roll over and suffocate himself and avoid anymore assaults from Sirius Black, but something told him that he wouldn't try that stunt with Harry in the room again.

"Are you alright?" Harry seemed genially scared and hugged Snape closed to him.

There was a mild sigh of relief and a gentle chuckle. He could feel Sirius's gaze bore into his flesh and try to rip him apart.

"I'm fine-"

"Good, then explain where in the right mind do you get for thinking that you can date my God-son without my permission?"

The man in red started to pace back and forth in front of the bed, raking his fingers through his head. Harry pulled away from him and let his shoulders move to the back to make his chest more puffed out' which only made him look like he was trying to get a crack out of him back.

Severus chuckled as he watched the young man try to build a small back bone in a few seconds short. The chuckle caught Sirius's attention and he stopped mid-pace and looked at the potion master who almost gave off a happy presence… then he noticed the puffed out 16 year old.

"I gave him the permission. My love life my desire…my prince….if that's okay with you that is…" Just as quickly as it came the back bone left.

Severus reached his hand out and just managed to touch the hand of Harry; squeezing it tightly when he sensed the child feeling fear.

"Why? You're a ten he's a two…. I don't…. I don't… this must mean I'm ugly. Lily did say it was on the inside that counts." Sirius sputtered.

15 years in Azkaban could make talking to yourself appear quite normal, but for Harry would had even been afraid to even try to talk to himself only gave his God-father a strange look and glanced over at his lover, who merely shrugged and patted the hospital wing bed for Harry to sit on.

The doors to the wing slammed open causing the boy and his talkative God-father to jump, but Harry on reflects tried to hid himself. Severus held his young lover to his chest; stroking the boys hair softly, whispering things about him being safe.

"Sirius Black, it's going to be hard to explain where Severus Snape has a bloody noise to Dumbledore isn't it?" Minivera gave a sideways glare to the old Gryffindor student.

Sirius shook his head and smiled almost boldly, but his eyes still had that lingering touch of mayhem and trouble making as they did when he we as child.

"Dumbledore will understand when he heard my reasoning. I promise I didn't just punch my co-worker because I wanted to know if he bleeds red… I was extremely upset to find out that he was engaging in a romantic relationship with a Hogwarts student." Sirius gave the impression that he was proud of his words.

Minivera rolled her eyes and looked at the two on the bed. Severus raised an eyebrow and kissed Harry on the cheek; she knew and Dumbledore knew… no reason to try and hide the obvious.

"I assure you me and Dumbledore know about Harry Potter and Severus Snape dating. We are both very supportive of the relationship and strongly suggest you try to be Mister Black." She gave a wink to Harry, who winked in return.

Severus could feel a smile trying to fight through his stony features, but he still needed to show some respect although… he flashed Sirius a quick smile and looked to his lover who was now looking out the window onto the Quidditch field.

"Oh Merlin! Gross… NO!" Sirius looked quite ill.

He walked over to Harry and wrapped his arms around the boy's waist. He seemed to have gained a little bit of weight since he moved to Hogwarts. Harry himself was still timid and nervous about a lot of things, but when they worked on spells, charms, DADA and even potions the boy changed. He wasn't afraid of a lot of things anymore, but he knew there would be one fear that would last for a long time… the fear of being alone.

His heart broke and he kissed the nape of Harry's neck.

"What's he staring at Snivillus?" Sirius walked over and loomed over the boys shoulder.

The Marauder smiled and slapped Snape on the back playfully.

"You can take a Gryffindor out of its house, but you can't take him off the field.

…

After dinner Severus found himself outside of Sirius's dorm, knocking and waiting with little patience for the lazy sod. The door swung open and half naked with a towel wrapped snuggling to his hips was the Dog-father himself.

"I want you to do me a favour."

The man in the towel looked Severus over and made a face of a sickly manor, making little gagging noises.

"Dear Merlin, no, I want you to teach the boy how to play Quidditch."

Sirius stopped the unrealistic noises and waited for the catch or some kind of insult toward his house and his glory, but nothing came… except for silence that was cutting like a knife through melted butter.

"Well?"

Sirius smiled and punch Severus in the shoulder, clearly too happy to deny the idea of working with another Potter on the field. He could almost feel joy over flow through him and he contemplated hugging the greasy bastard.

"Fuck yeah!" The Gryffindor was far too excited about this, but he hadn't seen his God-child in 15 years.

The potion master smiled and began to walk away from the cursing idiot, but something came to him attention that he hadn't addressed yet.

"Oh and Sirius." The man spoke with a strict look on his face and yet his charcoal eyes smile.

"I have you God-son to help with my needs and must I say his mouth is quite gifted."


	7. Chapter 7

Draco awoke to a high pitched scream and grabbed his house coat. Racing down the stairs in a rushed step; nearly missing the last two steps.

He stared at his mother who was holding out her wand to an overly large brown dog. The dog looked scared and wanted nothing more than to be in warmth and loved. Draco ran in front of the wild beast and held his hands up to the woman.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy! Get out of the bloody way. We don't need this mutt in our home!" She glared at the dog.

He shook his head and walked toward his mother. He was not as heartless as the rest of his family and wouldn't allow himself to become like that. It's bad enough that the prejudiced was already killing him and morphing him to be something he wasn't and he was losing friends for it too.

"Sorry mom. I'm afraid I won't stand out of the dog's way. You can't kill something for trying to survive otherwise we should be the first to die. This dog just wants some where to call his own okay?" His grey eyes were begging for his mom to understand.

She looked at him and then to the dog. He was pleading and she felt guilt rise in her throat. She placed her wand onto the end table by a lamp and pointed to the dog with sincere hatred.

"Well, what do you want to do with that than?" Draco looked to the scruffy brown dog.

He smiled and went down to touch it, but it snarled and bared it teeth. Draco stopped and raised his hand, allowing the dog to befriend him. It stood slowly and sniffed his hand with an accepting bark, the dog licked his hand.

"Keep it. It's the least we can do." If not for the composure that his mother normally kept he would have sworn she was going to faint.

"Your father will allow no such thing and you know that. He despises dogs." She quipped.

Draco looked to the poor mutt and then back to his mother. There was the knowledge that his dad hated most animals and most animals hated him, but he really wanted this dog. He wouldn't be responsible for the suffering of an innocent animal.

"I don't like the idea of a stranger sharing a bed with him and a child my age to be exact. So, he's going to have to suck it up."

….

There was a swirl to his stomach as he stood in front of Malfoy Manor, but anger seemed to destroy the feeling of sickness. He was livid that someone he was trying to keep safe would dare back down of a deal… a compromise… a promise.

He then remembered those emerald eyes and the way the child clung to Severus. The child was very afraid and needed to be healed, but two broken people can't help mend one another because it just not how things work.

Lucius feared that Harry Potter hadn't been reading the right type of fairy tales because from what he could remember the princess had always gotten the HANDSOME prince.

He started to walk to his home, pondering what could be attractive about Severus Snape and came up with nothing. He opened the front door and instantly smelt dog, he made a face and noticed his wife and son arguing about what appeared to be a werewolf stuck in transformation.

"Draco! Step away from that beast!" Lucius barked harshly.

The dog began to growl and the younger wizard placed a clam hand on the dog, shaking his head no and daring to look his father dead in the eyes. Lucius blinked when he noticed the small affection and regretted asking the question, but it came out before he could say anything.

"What do you think you're doing?" Draco sighed and closed his eyes.

"I'm keeping the dog, and before you say anything more may I remind you that you are soon going to rip this family apart by bringing in some stray child?" Draco opened his eyes.

Lucius winced emotionally, but wouldn't be shattered that quickly by his son's words. Draco was right though, he was bringing in some strange wizard who is thought to be dead and his jeopardizing his name, family, and his status.

"Who will take care of the dog while you are at Hogwarts?" Lucius glanced to the dog.

The dog really was quite large and he could swear it was a werewolf, but the only one in England has been locked away in the basement of the Ministry and is being tested on for a cure for the disease, but still…

"He'll come with me. Severus says that I wouldn't be so lonely if I had an animal companion."

Draco seemed to be slightly prepared for this battle and well, he was very impressed. He smiled to his son and nodded softly.

"You win, but do not go tossing your responsibilities away for this dog. Do you understand?"

Draco beamed and rushed to hug him. Something about being able to see his son so happy even with the Dark Lord on the verge of coming back at full form seemed to make all darker. So, this small moment where he could see his son smile had him have hope.

He hugged the child back and kissed the top of his head. Draco walked over to the dog and patted his leg, without even a second thought the dog stood tall on its legs and walked cautiously over to Draco. The boy looked a little worried and glanced at the dogs long legs, with sharp claws.

"Well, you may need more than a bath my animal friend. Shall we?" Draco walked up the stairs and the dog followed shortly behind.

Lucius looked to his wife. She seemed afraid, but now that he saw the 'dog' standing, he mentally confirmed that it was no normal dog. He sighed and tried to plan a way of finding out what exactly the dog was.

"Where's Harry?" She asked trying to change the topic.

Lucius explained how Severus backed out of the deal and how he has to figure a way to get the boy here. She shook her head and laughed slightly. He looked at his wife and wrapped his arms around he wife's waist.

"Why not persuade the boy to come with you?" she spoke and met her husband eye to eye.

Lucius nodded slightly liking the idea, but soon felt his jaw twitch a little.

"Sirius is at Hogwarts. I would have to even more careful than with just Severus and Dumbledore. One enjoying sweets while one prefers to drink, I don't know Sirius's weakness."

She smiled and chuckled.

"That's why I'm here."


	8. Chapter 8

"That was amazing! I don't think I have ever felt so…"

Sirius looked at the boy in anticipation. A few nights ago asked him to teach the child about Quidditch and well, the child thrived. He would be the perfect seeker, with a keen eye and fast reflexes he would be a champion.

"Sooo?"

"Alive!" Harry screamed and stared at his God-father in excitement.

Green eyes met soft brown ones and with a loving affection Sirius kissed the boy on the forehead. It felt right to finally have something that only he could spoil, Harry would get the finest robes and the best chocolates; he made a silent vow to teach Harry the art of pranking.

Harry himself had never been happier; he had a man who loved him and now a father figure. Words couldn't describe this emotion that he was feeling and to be perfectly honest he was happy that he couldn't describe the emotions.

"I'm glad you feel this way. I want you to know that I will always be to help you and teach you something you want to learn." Harry held his pinky out.

Sirius looked at the extended limb and raised an eyebrow.

"Pinky promise." The God-father still didn't seem to get it.

"Wrap your pinky around mine and then I wrap my pinky around yours. Wanna try?" Harry seemed to beam when Sirius nodded.

It was so simple and well to Sirius this was about the stupidest thing he has ever done, but there was some form of trust and love in this small little gesture. His chest seemed to tighten and well his head felt like it was going to explode, but there was something there.

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good." Sirius stated and Harry looked at him lost.

"Sorry, your father and I with a few other very close friends used to say that when we were… never mind, it sounds stupid."

"NO, I like it. It sounds cool. I solemnly swear I am…. What was the rest of it?" Harry looked quite disgruntled and Sirius smiled.

"I am up to no good."

"I am up to no good." Harry smiled to his guardian.

….

Sirius and Harry made their way back down to the dungeons, singing some old tune that James taught Sirius, that he was now teaching Harry. The world works in mysterious ways, but the joyous laughter and singing stopped when standing in front of Severus's quarters doors was Narcrissa Malfoy.

"She looks like a queen." Harry frowned.

She was tall and slender, graceful blonde hair that cascaded down to mid-thigh and red lips. Her skin looked soft and her eyes were a beautiful blue. Harry looked to the floor.

"Harry, promise me you'll stay right here." With no more than a sad nod Sirius went over to her.

He watched them talk for a while until Sirius pushed her into the wall and his face began to turn red out of anger. His face almost matched the red leather pants he was wearing and he seemed to have pulled out a black stick. Severus had one of those, but his was black and he called it a wand or something like that.

She went to grab hers, but Sirius only raised his wand even higher and pushed in lightly onto her neck.

"Is he going to kill her?"

…

"I mean it. I care for you, but I will hurt you if you dare touch my God-son. I just got him back and like hell am I going to give him up without a fight." She tensed and hoped that the plan was still on.

She looked around for the child and didn't see a damn thing. She became slightly annoyed and gave her cousin a death glare. She wasn't afraid of a verbal threat, but she knew that each verbal threat from Sirius wasn't a threat, but a promise.

"Wouldn't you prefer to have your child safe? Lucius is offering full protection of your child and you. Sirius, you need to think what is best for him and what will keep him alive. Severus isn't a safe man, he's a drunk and well… a rapist."

"WHAT?" That wasn't true was it?

He thought about how the man looked at his God-son for any clues, but there really wasn't any, but then again the child could be easily be trying to protect Severus out of confusion that what he was doing was wrong. Minerva had told him that he was abused in the muggle home, so who wasn't to say that Severus wasn't taking advantage of that?

"I don't believe you. A drunkard, by all means makes sense with the life he leads, but a rapist? Who put you up to this?" He snarled.

"Hasn't he said anything out of the usual Severus Snape line? Like a sexual joke or comment? Maybe about Harry?"

She looked around the dungeon once more and noticed the platinum blonde hair talking to a wall and then figured that might be where the child was hiding. She averted her eyes and stared at her cousin, but he was now looking at the floor.

"Oh, Merlin."

**_"I have you God-son to help with my needs and must I say his mouth is quite gifted."_**

He let go of her and closed his eyes. It must have been some king of joke… it had to be… right?

…

"Harry Potter?" Harry turned to face the voice.

A man stood there in an almost inhumanly beauty, staring the boy with eyes that seemed to send shivers of fear and excitement down his spine. He leaned back against the wall.

"Hello sir…uh…"

"Lucius Malfoy my dear child. Now, what are you doing alone in the dungeons of Hogwarts? You should be with your lover… should you not?" Harry thought on this and shook his head.

He began to explain to the man, but soon stopped and covered his mouth with his hands. Telling how he shouldn't have spoken because Sirius needed him to remain hidden to protect him from the pretty woman over there.

Lucius popped his head out from behind the wall and Harry joined him in this action. Harry frowned again and Lucius took it as a golden opportunity to take the next step in his plan. He gasped and faked a hurt expression.

"Narcrissa, how could you do this to me." Harry looked up at the taller man.

He swerved himself and sank to the floor; imaging something dreadful enough to cry. Harry pulled the handkerchief from his sleeve and gently gave it to the cray wizard.

"How sweet of you my dear, I would accept it, but you will need that more than I." the man's voice was like honey, drawing Harry in closer and closer.

"Why would I need it sir, you are the one crying. Would you like a hug? Hugs always make me feel better?" Lucius gave a slight nod.

He drew the child into his embrace and felt his mouth water over the aroma of the boy's send, there was a strange undeniable warmth that was radiating off the child. He allowed the boy to hug him and fought himself to let the child go.

"You see that is my late wife, she and I had recently broken up due to her fooling around with Severus. He and her would… well… you understand?" He did… he didn't want to, but he did.

"She would come with the smell of his musk and then she started making up lies. I caught them one night and I was broken hearted. So, when I found out about and how you trusted a man you barely knew I told him to smarten up and be good to you. That you needed someone to love you and he said he would, but she is at his door… clearly she was doing the deed while you have been gone… Your God-father seems to be in on the plan."

Tears rose into emerald eyes and Lucius almost felt like a jerk, but he was doing this for Severus and Harry. Harry began to sob frantically, but there was no time for him to catch air. It hurt to breathe and he wanted to drown. He closed his eyes.

"Would you like a hug?"


	9. Chapter 9

Lucius held Harry close, he sighed and ran his fingers through the uncontrollable hair. He kissed Harry's temple and whispered sweet nothings into the young child's ear; chuckling when he heard a hiccup from the child.

"Sorry, it seems I have made your shirt wet." Harry whipped the wet spot on Lucius's shirt and gave a small smile.

He couldn't be more embarrassed now that he had just sobbed on some strangers shirt, he felt sick and lonely. Everything he believed in with Severus seemed to be a lie, the evidence was there... he wouldn't dare... would he? He looked longingly at the floor and then snapped his eyes up the man. Harry stared at the man and shook his head.

"Severus... He wouldn't dare...he... I'm... Oh... God! He would never."

Lucius stared at the small boy. Fragile and now... broken again. He scooped Harry into his arms, lifting the child. He walked toward the stairs with Harry in his arms. He snuggled into the man neck, tears rolling down his neck as the boy cried once again. He just needed to get to the main doors and walk out. Then he could apparate to the Manor and both Snape and Harry would be safe.

He couldn't help it, but he loved the smell of the boy. The soft smell of lavender that caressed his nose and he breathed it in. His heart leapt out of his chest and he wanted to kiss the sense out him. He placed a gentle peck onto the top of the black mangled mess. He wanted to leave his mouth against that head of hair.

"Stay with me. I will never... ever... ever... not matter leave you. I will love you the way a prince should love his princess. Just stay with me."

Harry leaned back into his the mans arms. He looked into the ice coloured eyes and smiled sadly. There was something in his mind telling him to g with this man, but he wanted to hear it from Severus if he was being betrayed or if this was just a lie. He had been lied to so much when he was a child he didn't know if he could trust this man.

"How can I be sure that you won't betray me... just like everyone else has. I...I'm not ready to be hurt again." Harry's voice was just above a whisper.

"Because I love you. I don't lie, I've been lied to my entire life. I... I would never hurt anyone. I'm not a ruthless man." Lucius held Harry close.

...

"Narcissa Malfoy! What are you doing here?" A deep voice echoed through the halls of the dungeon.

Both Blacks looked toward the direction of the voice and flinched. Narcissa hoped Lucius was gone by now, but if he wasn't the plan was all going to fall apart. She backed up and smiled slightly to an old friend. Sirius watched the man in black stalk toward the woman in a fury and grasped hold of the woman's throat.

"I asked you a question Mrs. Malfoy." Severus snarled.

The grasp on her throat wasn't hard enough to kill and or even hurt, but I showed how violent he was willing to get. Sirius shuddered and grabbed Snape's shoulder; grasping tightly trying to get his attention.

"I'm just here to see my dearest cousin?" She smiled and went to lean against Sirius who moved himself near Snape.

"Severus, she was talking about Harry being safer with Lucius."

Snape scowled and tighten his grip. She yelped in distress and she looked apologetic. She gazed the charcoal eyes, they bore into her and she watched the floor; begging it have an answer for her, but it didn't.

"Look, you're wasting your time with me. You have already lost him. He's with Lucius and they are long gone. Just do yourself the favour and ask yourself if you were ready to protect Harry and yourself? The world is a dark place and that child had to learn this at a young age. You're a drunk and you are a man with... well... needs. Severus, just understand from a father and a mother's point of view."

He let her go with a saddening look. He couldn't believe that Lucius would go as far as kidnaping Harry. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath there was no turning back. He whipped around and bolted down the hallways; Sirius on his tail.

He felt betrayed and ill, almost as if the world has once again turned its back on him and ripped from his happiness once again. He went cold and felt himself become dizzy with both hate and anger. In the back of his mind he knew this was his fault, once again he would be the blame for the death of another Evans and another person he loved.

"Severus! Did you ever sexually harass Harry?" Sirius barked.

"NEVER! I need you to understand that I will tell you everything and why I am doing what I'm going to do is all because that child needs me and I need him."

...

"Let us be off." Lucius extended his hand to Harry.

Harry stared at the elegant hand, the silk gloves welcomed Harry with a need to be felt by something other than hand inside. emerald eyes met to ice and he looked back at the hand. He was nervous... extremely...

"I-"

"HARRY!"


	10. Chapter 10

Draco and the large animal laid upon his bed, staring at one another. Mother and Father had left earlier today and he was exspecting the arrival of Harry Potter, but he was angry... well, scared and angry. He feared that maybe Lucius would pay more attention to Harry then he did to Draco, but he was angry because he knew that it would happen.

"What am I supposed to do?" The dog titled its head as Draco asked the question.

"Should I be scared for myself about possibly losing my father? or should I try to move on?" There was a long silence.

Draco sighed and moved in closer to the giant beast. Wrapping his arm around the beast's body he snuggled agaisnt the furr. When the creature first arrived here the poor animal had smelt terrible and had lost a lot of weight; clearly abused by it orginal owners. Now, with a wash and a proper food plan the dog was happy.

He smiled and placed a genlte kiss on the neck of the beast, nuzzeling his nose into the fur and hoping for some affection back. A wet nose pressed itself agaisnt his cheek and he chuckled slightly at the small loving guesture.

"I love you too you big tub of fluff." Draco smiled.

Ever since having his new companion he had never been more happy in his life. The dog for the past week has been nothing , but a subtle reminder that there is good in the world and that everything needs love.. no matter who or what it is.

"I still haven't named you yet. I need to think of a name to call you... Champion?" The beast snarled.

"Okay, no. What about Sander?" The creature moved himself off the bed and walked over to the open window.

The moon basked on his soft brown flesh and he raised his head high, howling into the night sky. Draco watched the animal and became fasinated with how the moon shimmered on its silky coat, when the name for the monster came to him.

"Mooney!" The beast's ears perked up.

"You like the name?" With a loud howle from Mooney, he accepted his name and began to howl into the night.

Draco walked over to Mooney and noticed how intranced with the moon the dog like creature was; sending an unnerving chill up his spine.

_He's a werewolf... wow... I always figured them to be heartless monsters, but Mooney is so... so... different. He's not the beast I have been raised to be afraid of... he's the closet thing that I.. I have for a friend._

Draco was in Ravenclaw and it put him in uncomfortable area. They were all nice and they studied most of the time so, there wasn't any socialization, the Slytherins won't talk to him because he isn't in their house, he gets beaten up by Ronald Weasley; which was too embarrassing because he had a crush on the boy. He felt like the worlds biggest loser and really his only friend was a muggle born girl named Hermione Granger and he couldn't even mention her in front of father.

The werewolf watched the blond boy with his sad grey eyes and soon the eyes became wet. Mooney padded over to the boy and nudging his side he attempted to comfort the small child with the best of his comfort; would have been easier if he was a human, but guess you have to work with what you have. He licks the boys hand and the tears roll down his pale skin, he makes a quick work to wipe the tears away with his sleeve, but Mooney is holding his arm down.

"Mooney, What is it boy?" He crouched down to the dogs level.

They stared at one another for some time, until the wolf made the first move. He tilted his head up and licked the boys cheek, attempting as best as he could to bring some love to the boy, but all he gets is a weird sound sneeze and his ear pulled slightly so the kid wouldn't lose his balance; normally he would have bitten the person, but Draco didn't mean to.

To make up for the ear pulling he kissed the dogs ear and Mooney licked Draco's ear as if expressing he understands what the wizard was trying to do. Draco, slowly started to frown when he remembered that he would have to tell his father about the fact that he was a werewolf, but then Mooney would be taken away from him.

"Mooney, I won't let them take you from me. I just got you and you are really the only friend I have. I don't think I'm going to give you up or let anyone take you from me. You... You're special. I want nothing more than to have you happy and I can see you're happy. If I tell daddy about you... you... you'll be taken to the place where they test on..." He shivers "... I won't let it happen to you ever again. If you promise me that you'll be here for me? Be my friend?"

The werewolf looked at the pleading Malfoy and gave a bark like noise. Draco smiled and started doing that weird voice that people tend to do with their pets, but quickly stopped when he remember that is a wizard who is stuck in a animal form. Mooney watched as the wizard stood up. He bit the sleeve and began to drag the boy onto the balcony, Draco was a little nervous, but followed the beast nonetheless.

stepping out into the starry night they stared into the open sky. Draco was amazed by the beauty that was at nighttime, he always went to be right when it started getting dark out and now, now, he was looking into the open abyss and fell in love with the freedom that could be in store for him if he stood there and watched the world.

Mooney titled his head up to the pale moon and howled. Draco glanced to the beast who was singing it's version of a lullaby and he smiled; he never had felt more loved and safe in his life. Mooney nipped at his hand telling Draco to join him, with a nervous breath he took in the night air and filled his lungs. He closed his eyes and held his breath listening to the world spin before howling into the open world.

The two of them howled with each other which seemed to feel like forever, but it couldn't have ended soon. Draco watched as the werewolf sat and then listened to the music of the night. Draco sat beside him and leaned against the fur for warmth and listened for what Mooney was listening to.

Crickets, the gentle sway of the trees, the whistling of the wind. He closed his eyes and the world began to present itself before him, with beautiful colours, and gentle textures. He grinned and inhaled as much fresh air as he could.

Mooney watched the boy and wrapped its paw around the child licking his cheek one more time, then decided he made the right decision when he was finding his life partner.


	11. Chapter 11

Harry's head whipped around to face the vocal outrage of his God-Father who was running alongside his prince. Severus was glaring daggers at the blonde who merely gave a soft smile and placed a comforting hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Don't go with… with him." Both men were out of breath, but Sirius seemed to show more strain in the exercise than Severus.

"W-why not?" Harry's voice wavered.

There was some bottled rage that was inside Harry and Severus could feel the magic float of the child. It was powerful and quite horrifying; Severus shuddered from the strength and slowly made his way over to Harry arms open wide almost as if to embrace the teen.

"Because you don't understand what this man is capable of. What he wants you for…if you come with me, Harry, I swear that you will be the happiest wizard alive and none will ever hurt you. If you go with Lucius, I will visit you every day and I will still be the prince that have needed. I don't want to lose you, you're about the only good thing in my life. I am to protect and care for you. You're job… is just to be happy. I would promise the moon if I could."

Sirius stared at the potion master with a distant look; feeling terrible for words and actions of the past. Severus could feel Sirius's gaze bore into him, but his main objective was to get his princess away from Lucius Malfoy.

Harry's face softened and he glanced over his shoulder to the blond. There were a lot of emotions Harry was feeling, but Severus had been the one to write the letter, come to his rescue… murdered his uncle… Harry knew that if Severus didn't then they'd both would be dead, but it still killed him that he had forgiven Severus so easily.

Truth be told Harry would trust Severus with his life even after what the man had done… or hadn't done, he couldn't believe someone like Severus would break his heart and sleep with another woman behind his back, but he hasn't slept with Severus… surely the man would crave something, but hurting Harry would never be something Severus would do.

He turned to face Lucius eyes close to tears, but the man stared into the emerald eyes once more before he saw what the decision there even if the boys mind hadn't formed the quite yet. Harry placed his hand upon Lucius's chest and gave a watery smile; showing every inch of weakness inside those innocent trusting eyes.

"Mr. Malfoy, you have been kind enough to care, but this is where I belong. Every prince needs their princess. I am needed here, I don't understand yet why, but I will find out in time. You have a kind heart sir and I wish you every bit off happiness. Your wife should be ever so grateful to have someone so compassionate in their life. This isn't the end of our time though. We will meet again."

Lucius stared at the teen. He was smaller than most kids, fragile, but there was some other power to this forgotten child. The heart that he had worked so hard to turn to stone had now slowly began to crack and it frightened him how little as words could have meant so much to him; he hardly knows the boy and yet Harry stands here telling him that he was compassionate and has a heart.

Lucius captured Harry's hand into his and brought it to his lips. He released the small hand and walked over to Severus with heavy shoulders losing himself in his stride, but struggling to be better than everyone is he how he was raised… how he is.

"Severus," Lucius clamped a hand on his shoulder.

"You treat Harry right. I may not know much about love, but I am sure this is what it is. I heard how wonderful it is to be loved and I want you to know that you cannot leave him. Through success or destruction, and many more reasons. You need him."

Severus nodded his head and looked back to Sirius who looked quite confused. His face riddled with puzzlement and he shook his head.

"Gryffindor's." The friends chimed in unison.

Harry smiled at the two friends and watched as Lucius made his way out the front entrance. Blond hair whipping in the wind and gone just like the morning fog. A bit of guilt flooded Harry, but when arms wrapped around him and the guilt was pushed away with warmth. He snuggled against the older wizard with a sad smile.

"I really hope he won't be lonely."

"He's Lucius Malfoy; he has a son and a wife plus all the money in the world. There is no way he could be lonely." Sirius spoke with a soft smirk.

He watched Severus hug his God-son and had to summon the strength not to knock the man flat on his arse again. There was a hint of jealousy, but it would take time for him to understand their relationship, just as it would take time for him to get used to knowing they almost lost Harry today.

"He is a good man Severus. I can feel it."

"I know; he's just lost. He'll find his way soon enough."

Lucius sat staring into the fire place, fire-whiskey in hand. He had been here since he had returned home only for his wife to scream about how he was so stupid and how he couldn't ever do anything right, but he did to something right… not what he wanted in the beginning… but he was happy he let Harry stay with Severus.

**_This isn't the end of our time though. We will meet again. _**

_No, it's not the end of our time. _

A tear rolled from blues eyes and he once again understood how alone he really was in this house. Dropping the glass of whiskey on the floor and pulled his knees to his chest he stayed there just breathing to himself; happy that someone thought he had a heart.

This could be a fresh start waiting to happen or a sign. Time will only tell.

For the rest of the night Lucius stayed in that position watching the flames slowly die down.


	12. Chapter 12

Draco watched his father from the stairs, there was no denying that he was upset with both Lucius and Harry. He knew that the plan wouldn't work, he told Mooney and Mooney merely snarled and went back to sleep.

Now, he glimpsed up the stairs and stared at the golden eyes, they showed comfort and love; something Draco must have placed there. He smiled and made his way up toward the werewolf, walking alongside the big beast he gave a sad sigh.

"Mooney, what if this is rock bottom for dad? This happened before when mom decided to sleep with that golden haired idiot. Dad's nervous about the Dark Lord return and now, he has to protect Severus and the new kid. I don't think dad will get out of the rut this time."

Draco stopped in the hall and shrunk to his knees and placed his hands on his thighs, breaths coming ragged and harsh to release. Mooney padded in front of the smaller Malfoy and nipped at the boy's ear gently trying to sway teen to walk a little father then cuddle him and cry.

"It's not fair. Why does everything happen to people like my father? I know he joined the Death Eater's, but all he wanted was for a better life. Instead he get abused and used and cheated on. It must be fun to be a dog-"

The werewolf snarled playfully at that and Draco looked up at into golden eyes. He smiled and apologized remembering that he wasn't a dog, but a werewolf. He was from one of the laborites and must have felt nothing, but misery and here he was complaining.

"Wow, I sound really self-centered. I wish you could talk, or even as far as have you tell me who the real you is. It sucks not knowing, you understand right?" With a stiff movement the werewolf nodded.

Draco pressed his nose to the animal's wet snout and kisses the dogs mouth. With a flick of the beast tongue he began to laugh and wrapped his arms around its neck; smiling like a fool. The werewolf lapped at the teen's ear and enjoyed to little bits of laughter he could summon.

**_These small moments with you are too wonderful Draco…_**

Draco stopped laughing instantly and pulled back from his cuddle fest and gazed around the hall watching from where the voice came from. He was nervous and pulled his wand from his back pocket with ease. There may have been a rule about magic outside of Hogwarts, but surely that wouldn't apply if he was in mortal danger would it.

**_Put your wand away please and thank you… _**

His heart stopped and his eyes met the werewolf's, Draco didn't even have to say it, but he knew it was true. Other the werewolf was talking to him from his mind or projecting his thoughts; Defense Against the Dark Arts never taught him this.

"How are you talking to me?"

A chilling smile graced the werewolf and Draco seemed to tense.

**_A werewolf can make mental communication with its life partner and the partner tends to be able to make it back. I wouldn't mind testing to see if you can speak back this way if you don't mind?_**

"How would I do that?"

Draco felt scared just a moment ago his werewolf was a silent cuddly beast and now it's talking… speaking to him through the mind and he's not sure how he feels about this new development with his best friend, but this could be a way to finally meet the person who is Mooney.

**_Close your eyes and think of sending something to me, whether it is a sentence or even a memory… I don't think our love connection is strong enough for the memory-passing, but you can try. _**

_Okay, close my eyes and concentrate on sending something to Mooney…_

**_You did it! And my name is Remus Lupin, but you may call me Mooney in front of you parents. Isn't this exciting? You and I can communicate! _**

Draco blinked and smiled. Remus howled and Draco laughed. He couldn't remember why he had been sad in the first place, but how could he be sad when he finally has someone who he can talk to and there would be something special that nobody could know about.

**_Draco, I need you to do me a favour_**

_You are full of surprises aren't you?_

**_I try not to be, but I need your help. You are to write a letter to Padfoot and-_**

_Who's Padfoot? _

The werewolf looked to the floor and Draco soon realized what this Padfoot was before the beast even had to say. He let out a huff of air and stood up slowly, walking to his room; werewolf a little farther back, but still on his trail.

Flopping on his bed Mooney hopped up and nudged Draco carefully. The blue eyes were a little wet and Mooney could understand and licked his cheek gently.

**_I need you to write the letter letting him know I am here and he is not to look for me any longer, you say Harry is safe with Severus and I am to come last for anything. I have a new mission and it is to protect you. You Draco, you are to tell Padfoot that we can go our separate ways._**

_I don't understand why am I your problem?_

**_You see werewolves live only for one thing, to find love. I have found you and I can no longer to leave your side. I am bond to you through a woven packed and a stronger force than the both of us. You and I were brought together by fate, you needed someone to lean on and to love you while your life is falling downwards, I need someone to love me for me and someone I can protect. You are my life partner._**

_I am? _

**_Yes, why else do you think you can talk to me through this way?_**

Draco pondered this for a moments and it made too much sense to try and argue with the logic. He sighed and sat, ogling at the strong golden eyes and closed his eyes and opened the seeming to except this new found relationship.

_This is going to be one hell of a relationship. How do we…_

**_Kiss? _**

_No, the other thing…_

**_Well, I see where you mind is Malfoy._**

Draco blushed when the werewolf purred intently at the other question. Mooney advanced slightly onto the wizard who let out a yelp at being pinned down. There was a gentle laugh that slipped from Draco and Mooney did his best of smile; but for an animal it wasn't easy.

**_We don't, not till I am a wizard again. _**

"Kiss me." Draco said it before he could even register what he was saying.

The muzzle of the werewolf pressed to soft pale lips and pulled back, looking into the ice blue eyes that shone with acceptance and some kind of pride with their new found relationship. Mooney licked his cheek and stared down at the teen until sometime passed and Draco was asleep and he still held his grounded over Draco; watching the chest raise and fall.


	13. Chapter 13

Severus wasn't sure exactly how close he was to loosing Harry until Harry had told him all that Lucius said; Sirius backed Harry up with what his cousin had said. He knew that Harry trusted and loved him enough to put his faith in Severus and it scared him, it scared him how Harry had just believed that no harm would come to him (Severus would never hurt Harry, but still.) He sighed.

Waiting for Harry to go to bed and then have Sirius bark in his face about how he nearly lost his God-son made Snape crave something he craved when he was alone; a drink. He opened the cupboard and smiled at his old friend and with the gleam of the bottle he snatched it into his hands and unfastens the cork.

"One glass for me, one swing for the world." He took a swing from the bottle and then poured his drink.

"What are you doing?" A voice chimed from behind him and he winced.

He swore to Merlin the child was in bed, but it was inevitable that he would wake up; he forgot to give the dreamless draught to him. Severus stared at the amber liquid and inhaled deeply he turned to face Harry neither a glass nor a bottle in hand.

"Just grabbing a drink?" Harry's emerald eyes scanned him carefully.

"What kind?" He blinked and face stayed emotionless.

"Ice-tea," Severus lied.

Harry smiled and walked over to Severus. Wrapping arms around his waist he went on his tippy toes and kissed the man's thin lips. They were rough, but had some smoothness to them and their own unique taste. There was a faint smell of fire and earth from the potion ingredients. Harry had helped Severus grab some ingredients from the Forbidden Forest and helped chop them up, and the smells weren't any less comforting.

"I like ice-tea. Can I… I mean… May I have some?"

Severus looked into the emerald eyes and wondered how adventurous Harry would be with a few drinks in his system. Harry was 16 you were never too young to start drinking, but it wasn't the responsible adult thing to do, but everyone has at least one taste and that's what Harry would get… a taste.

"Well, you can have a small sip from my glass, but it's not good for you to have. There's something for adults in there, okay?" Harry nodded and Severus reached behind him for the glass.

Harry's nose scrunched up when he smelt the "ice-tea". Something was familiar about the smell and he could place it, but when he placed the glass to his lips and took in just a little less than a mouthful he knew where he remembered it and what it was. Not being rude he swallowed the burning liquid and soon his mouth felt dry, like he needed another drink.

"Can I have water?"

Snape nodded and moved away from the counter. The bottle label was facing the wall and Harry still held the warm drink in his hand. Harry sniffed the drink one more time and he felt his stomach turn upside down, he placed the glass on the counter and grabbed the bottle and read the label.

"Whiskey?" Harry muttered.

"It's rude to speak under your breath Harry." Severus was now filling a tall glass full of water.

"Whiskey, you're drinking whiskey? Why?" Severus placed the glass on the counter.

He turned to face the teen; his eyes were watery and looked betrayed. He closed his eyes and tried to think of something to say, but words were hard to form when you know you're in the wrong. He opened his eyes and readied himself to say some kind of amazing speech about alcohol.

"I don't know." He scowled to himself.

"Do you know what this stuff does to you?" Harry's voice was just above a scared whisper.

"I am well aware what it can do to people, but sometimes it's the only release people have-"

"It's not a release. It's a prison, a place where you lose all friends and family, the people you love don't come around anymore. You do terrible things to people who care about you and… and…"

Harry was crying. Severus made Harry cry once again…. Again…. There should have even been a first place, but there was. He cringed and walked over to the sobbing teen, pulling him into his arms he kissed the teen on the cheeks; as if kissing a cut on a child's knee.

The tears made their final appearance and Severus tilted Harry's chin up, so their eyes could meet. These were moments Severus loved, having Harry allow him to hold him and enjoy the sweetness of how much they needed one another.

He placed a soft kiss on Harry's pink lips and smiled. There was something so satisfying about kissing Harry, the softness of his plump lips sweet and innocent. Harry made a noise, but he couldn't tell if it was good or bad, he pulled away and looked at Harry; studying carefully.

"Kiss me again please?" Snape smiled.

He grabbed Harry by the one hand and lead him into the bedroom that the shared. There was a glimmer of hope that Harry and him would do more than kissing, but what that disgusting muggle had done to Harry; his hopes wouldn't get very high.

He spun Harry and laid him on the black satin sheets. There was a twitch in his stomach and the idea of Harry underneath him seemed almost enjoyable then the drink he wanted to have. Harry chuckled and looked up to the man with a blush.

Severus removed the robe and kept his shirt and pants on. Laying on top of Harry, but supporting his weight with one knee in-between Harry's leg and hand at each side of Harry's head. There was a strange beauty of this and Snape nuzzled the soft flesh with his nose; inhaling the scent of vanilla.

He placed little kisses on Harry's jaw line and began to taste the skin of his neck. Harry moaned and lulled his head back; relieving more of his neck and receiving more praise from Severus's lips. He slid his knee up carefully caressing the boys crotch through the fabric, Harry shut his eyes and bit back a moan.

"Don't fight it." Severus's voice was raspy in his ear.

Severus moved his knee in a circular motion, drawing a yelp and a whimper from the teen under him, he moved himself down the wizard's body with his hands just hovering over top of the body. He groaned and pleaded Severus for contacted, who was happy to oblige.

He ghosted his lips over Harry's crotch and Harry jumped up. There was something along the lines of terror and sympathy in his emerald eyes.

"I'm sorry. I want to do this…."

"I know. How about we just sit and talk? I'll grab tea and we can try to do like a therapy session. Sirius would want to be here for the actual thing, but we can talk and try to bring down your nerves okay?"

Severus left the bedroom, before Harry could say anything. The teen looked into the mirror and shook his head in self hatred, just pure hatred toward himself. He stood up and walked over to the mirror, eyes never leaving his own eyes. Muttering something to himself he felt his hand ball up into a fist, raising his fist he brought it back and let it go.


	14. Chapter 14

Severus watched the kettle for a moment and placed his head on the cold counter trying to gain his breath back from what almost happened. He could still taste Harry on his lips and his skin warm from the moans the teen had given him; he only wished he could do more.

There would always be the struggle to have anything sensible with Harry and himself. Both broken and hurting from different pain, but together they could be fixed right? There were so many cliché romance novels and fairy tales with them living happily ever after, but could they honestly live like that?

Snape never really knew happiness until he had Lily, then he lost her. He found Harry and there was happiness again in his life. He almost made the mistake of giving Lucius Harry, but he wouldn't do that again… couldn't…. couldn't do that again.

A loud crash knocked Severus from his thoughts and he raced to the bedroom where the noise shrilled into a scream of pain; bolting through his bedroom door his heart pounding into his ribcage in an alarming rate.

"HARRY!" His eyes widen and fear flooded him when he spotted the wrecked mirror glass.

"I'm sorry." Snape looked behind the door.

Harry was kneeling in array of shattered bits of the full body mirror, quietly sniveling and holding back anymore emotion then he needed to release. The teen was cradling his bloodied hand and apologizing over and over again.

Snape shook his head and muttered a fixing charm onto the glass, scooping the teen into a bridal style hold and bring him out into the living room where he placed the boy on the couch and muttered to the air about how he shouldn't leave someone alone in a state like this.

Calling for a house elf he seethed for it to fetch Sirius Black and bring him immediately. He sat down on the coffee table and mutters a spell to pull slivers of mirror out of the boys hand and began shaking his head. He scowled at himself and placed his free hand under Harry's chin and pulled it up to meet his onyx eyes.

"What…Why?" Severus wasn't sure if he was angry or scared.

"I went to punch the mirror when it suddenly… it… it exploded! Like magic and I… I wrecked your mirror." Harry looked to the floor.

The fireplace roared and Sirius stormed through, ashes spewing all over the room and the man coughing, but trying his hardest to speak. He stood just in Snape's Peripheral vision, in a bright red house coat, tattoos on his chest peeking through.

"What happened?" Was all the Gryffindor could speak, lips so tightly pressed it amazed Snape he could speak.

"It seemed Harry Magic may be controlled through his emotions- Sirius, that's not safe for someone in his conditions." Severus seemed to understand the dangers of this situation.

"It was just a little explosion with a mirror… I went to punch it… my hand got the brunt of it… When did you get tattoos?"

"Well I got them- Don't change the topic! Severus, how much magic training has he had? The students will-"

"Dumbledore canceled school due to Death Eater activity. Now, might I add the only Death Eater activity would be Lucius and Narcrissa Malfoy trying to kidnap Harry. We have time."

Harry watched the two men talk for a while and remembered his knuckles, his eyes scanned over them and he muttered something. There was a flash of white and his felt his body warm up, he saw white little orbs appear where the slivers of glass were and he felt himself pulling at it with his mind; his body sitting perfectly motionless. He let out a high pitched snarl when the shards were pulled from his hand and now were dangling in the air.

Green eyes widen in amazement and he let out a little yelp; catching the attention of both the men. Harry felt proud of himself and looked to his lover and God-father with a brilliant smile.

"How did-?" Snape quickly grabbed the nearest bowl figure and got Harry to put the glass in it, but the shards stayed floating.

"Okay, think of how you got them out and use that way to put them in the bowl." Sirius spoke calmly.

Harry concentrated on the bowl, the glass shards slowly drifted over and into the bowl. Harry let out a huff of air and relaxed every muscle in his body and closed his eyes. His body still felt warm and he tried to speak, but a cold cloth of his forehead opened his eyes and he was met with two new faces.

"Is everything okay?" Snape chuckled and nodded his head.

"Just go back to sleep Harry." Snape's voice was softer than ever. Harry nodded slight and closed his eyes, but spoke carefully.

"Can I get a goodnight kiss?"

Severus looked to Sirius who gave a glare that could cut threw a diamond, but looked to Dumbledore who smiled and nodded his head. Severus placed a chaste kiss on the boy's lips and tucked a strand of the boy's hair behind his ear.

There was a moment of silence as the taller wizard parted from the younger wizard and whispered goodnight to the sleeping form. Snape rose and looked a bit uncomfortable, but still managed to look to the headmaster.

"Don't be embarrassed. Now, I wish to here exactly what happened from the beginning of this evening to now."

"The beginning of the evening…." He could feel the bruise on his nose from Sirius's fist throb.

He was in no mood to be punched again, but Dumbledore would know if he was lying and he never liked lying to Minivera. He would have to endure the pain and the Dog-father's fist. He slowly began explaining how he was drinking he made Harry cry; that got him kicked in the shin by Sirius. He then began explaining what they were doing and when Dumbledore raised his hand to Sirius, Snape felt safe just like a kid from a school bully.

"Every couple is entitled to their ways to show their love. If I remember right, I believe I caught you and your sixth year lover in the act of something very inappropriate… now what was his name… Regus Lupain? No... That's not right. Ah, Remus Lupin, you were-"

"OKAY! Anyways."

Severus saw the laugh Minivera was trying to hide and the flush that crossed the ex-bully's face, he should be thankful for the older wizard for sticking up for him like that and yet… He cleared his throat and explained the rest of the events, but when he talked about Harry being able to use wandless magic Dumbledore seemed to lose the usual twinkle in his eyes. Severus looked to Sirius who shrugged his shoulders and sat down on the black leather couch at the end of Harry's feet.

"Wandless magic is hard for someone to use, yet when Harry has a emotional outburst or focuses on something long enough he can perfect things that people with a Auror still would struggle to accomplish half of that. Severus, if it were coming from someone else I wouldn't believe, but I believe you. We won't teach Harry magic that can be done with a wand; we'll advance and train the child without a wand. Now, Sirius and Severus, Harry will also be learning about Potions, Transfigurations, and so on, but for things that require a wand Harry will not use it. I fear if Harry has a wand he'll be using half the power he has and only one lesson each day. Each lesson will last no more than an hour unless it a lesson that needs very little power. Are we in understanding?"

Severus and Sirius looked to one another and nodded. Just as fast as the two elders came they left and both wizards were left to their thoughts.

"So, he… It's really happening isn't it?" Sirius spoke quietly.

"It already begun… he's ready… we're ready… but is Harry ready?"


	15. Chapter 15

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I wrote Lucius Malfoy. He, Narcrissa and his boy will be coming here. I didn't know what else I supposed to do because I received... uhmm... DON'T LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT!" Sirius barked at Severus who rounded the corner with distain.

The two had been training Harry on controlling his emotion as well as his power, he was stronger than the prophecy could have ever predicted about him. Wandless magic seemed to be sturdier, yet most unstable magic they both have ever seen. Harry was capable of magic like summoning, contorting himself into various animals, and manipulation of objects.

"We could have taught him everything he needs to know." A hand was placed on his shoulder and the spunky wizard whipped the drunkard against the wall.

"Mooney, is with... I got a letter from Mooney... Remus saying again that he was at Malfoy Manor and stuck in werewolf form, I think he might have been experimented on and I want to see my best friend. Harry, might learn something from the pure-bloods than a drunk and the abused." Sirius snarled.

Their eyes met. Severus hated this man with every fiber in his body, but nobody deserved to miss a chance to speak with a friend and maybe Lucius would be able teach them something about wandless magic. Possibilities were endless, though he wasn't going to deny the idea of that poof knowing more than him on something like this would upset him.

Sirius pondered the same thought as well, that maybe there was something wrong with this idea, but he missed Mooney. Yes, Mooney said that everything would be fine, but this man did just only recently attempt to kidnap Harry. He just had to put his faith in his best friend and lover. If he didn't think would be okay he wouldn't have gotten someone to write him explaining things, how everything would be okay.

"Remus trusts them, so I only slightly trust these pure-blood monsters. I will hold nothing against them as long as you behave and I behave we'll be able to help Harry."

They took deep breaths, Sirius jogging on the spot and Snape closing his eyes to calmly relax himself while he was on high stakes.

Lucius felt some strange power of lust and greed over whelm him when he found out Sirius Black was calling on the Malfoy family for assistance for Harry. He was already knee deep in a plan that was bound to work with no fault; you would have to be stupid to not to be able to perform any of the roles that he has given the family. Sit up and shut up.

"There was something that seems almost poetic about all of this, we will have him... Severus will be safer; Sirius won't have to worry about all these responsibilities. He couldn't handle it, he never could deal with stress well." He was pacing in front of the fire place waiting for the rest of his family to arrive.

Narcrissa walked calmly down the stairs with a sour face, her hair pulled back in a tight bun; dressed for house wear not for outing. They spoke last night about welfares for wining Harry over, but they needed her to stay here and Draco to come to talk Lucius up the Ritz.

Lucius glanced at his son who was snuggling the werewolf that he had names Mooney, if you couldn't have names anything stranger. He watched as him and the beast walked forward. Confusion riddled the pure-blood until it slowly dawned on him.

"Draco Malfoy you are not taking that thing to Hogwarts." There was some anger spitting into his voice.

"He goes or I don't. Sorry, but I don't want leave my lo- friend behind." Draco sneered.

"Your God Father would have been so proud of you for that performance. Very well, the dog may come. I don't have time to argue with about that stupid thing, we have more pressing matters. Shall we now?"

_**Did your father just call me stupid?**_

_Yes, he did, but you're not Mooney... Umm...Remus._

There was a lingering touch on the werewolf's ear where Draco just rubbed it with a soft smile and picked up his luggage as they made their way to carriage. The driver tensed when the beast rolled alongside the younger Malfoy heir whose appearance was far from manly, with shoulder length blond hair and grey eyes.

The driver winked at Draco while opening the door for the younger man, clearly offering some affection that neither Malfoy was knee on, but before Lucius could lash out at the driver for attempting some sexual advancement the werewolf snarled and made his way toward the driver. The man started running up onto his spot at the front of the carriage and begging the large dog to leave him alone.

"Mooney, leave the poor fool alone."

_**Fine, but the next man to advance on you I will rip their throat out. **_

_Men._

Draco smiled to himself as Mooney hopped inside laying down on the younger wizard's lap, the eldest wizard just watched the two with a ting of jealousy. He planned on winning Harry over for he couldn't get the idea that maybe this young wizard was made for him, while at the same time knew the damage he would be doing to Severus.

The ride would be long, but floo at been sicken for Draco and he wouldn't put his son through that. So, a ride through the hillsides and over ravines would be wonderful; great bonding time for a father and son. Opening his mouth to start a conversation only to spot Draco drifting in and out sleep than maybe sleep is what they both needed; he moved himself beside his son allowing them to fall asleep on his shoulder and Lucius on resting his head on the window.

Harry watched with Severus, Sirius, and Minerva as a navy blue carriage rolled to the front door. Harry straightened his black velvet pants, shifting the corset and playing with the floral dress shirt. His hair braided down to his left, bangs hiding his scar, but showing his emerald eyes with much to everyone's pleasure.

They were all nervous for the Malfoy's arrive, where Severus was slightly excited for seeing his God-son he was not looking forward to seeing Remus, but maybe things would change. Sirius and he became quite close over this past two weeks and Harry it was all due to Harry's obsession with tea parties and Quidditch. There was a brush on fingers over his and he saw red leather gloves cover his two fingers and Snape held the hand.

"You just have to ask." Was all Severus could say and it didn't take long for Sirius to intertwine their fingers.

"Tell anyone and I will slit your throat."

Both men smiling at one another with little do no hatred and watching Harry bustle himself on his look, but only huffing when he gives up on trying to hide his scar. Lucius was the first to step out of the carriage and help his son out. Severus walked over to help with the luggage and quietly frozen when a large beast flopped out of the compartment. Sirius lied to himself saying he was going to be relaxed about all this and couldn't have been wrong.

"MOOONEY!" Sirius screamed to the werewolf.

It didn't take long for the over sized dog to see the man dressed in red from head to toe with the same horrible black hair and familiar brown eyes that would make him weak. His blood pulsed as he ran toward the old friend and the remains of the red slowly faded into black as magic turned the madness into truth.

The wolf and dog jumped around one another until love turned into anger and the black dog ripped the beasts ear and claimed onto his neck tearing harshly. Draco screamed in fear and threw his nearest suitcase at the smaller dog of the two hitting him harshly into the rib and stomach; Sirius getting winded from the blow. Draco rushed over to Remus who didn't even seem phased about his wounds, but was horrible concerned for Sirius.

_Are you okay? Mooney, did it hurt...Does it hurt? _

_**You threw a suitcase at my ex... are you okay?**_

_He was attacking you!_

The wizard was in all red again and stormed over to the younger blond wizard. Lucius and Severus already to making a move one standing in front of Draco the other standing in front of Sirius; both filled with anger at the ex and the new lover stared at one another.

"So, Mooney, you can talk to one another? Huh? What shit did you feed the little kid?"

"Don't talk to him like this. You have no right!"

Harry stayed back with Minerva who was smiling at one point with fond memories, now getting ready to put them all in their places. Harry didn't understand, but was just watching from a distance; starting to understand that these men were very troublesome. Shaking his head looked for somewhere to sit that wasn't cover in snow and just thought of chair breathing in and out. He found himself floating four feet off the ground and he crossed his legs and folded his hands over his chest.

"You are all grown men can you please act your age?"

They all faced Harry when Lucius dropped his wand and Snape's eyes widen.

"Oh My Merlin."


End file.
